


Rendez-vous à Francfort

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [293]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: And Jan and Lukas together, Angst, Brain Surgery, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I miss Alex, M/M, TT, Well in fact it wasn't really the brain but Zimbo's tumor was in his head
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Jan et Alex ont fait beaucoup de chemin, ensemble ou séparément, mais tout se terminera au même endroit où ç'avait commencé.





	Rendez-vous à Francfort

Rendez-vous à Francfort

Jan a passé du bon temps à Francfort, mais cette situation de troisième gardien l'énerve plus qu'autre chose, alors il a décidé de partir pour un autre club de Bundesliga, pour jouer un peu plus que les matches de pré-saison. Alex vient le voir avant son départ, Jan est son ami et il aime bien s'entraîner avec lui, mais il sait que son futur est ailleurs, il doit le laisser derrière lui pour avancer.

''Zimbo, tu aurais pu rester et montrer ton talent plus tard.'' Alex pose sa main sur son épaule

''Je sais, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu suffisamment de temps ici, je veux montrer ma valeur ailleurs.''

''Jan, tu es mon ami, alors promets-moi qu'on se reverra à Francfort une nouvelle fois.'' Alex le prend dans ses bras, Jan lui tapote le dos, peut-être qu'il reviendra, ça dépendra de sa situation, de sa fréquence d'utilisation de ses gants

''Je te le promets Alex.''

___________________

Jan a froid, des frissons traversent continuellement sa chair, et il ne peut rien faire pour rassurer, ils vont bientôt l'opérer et il a peur de ne pas pouvoir revenir auprès de Munich 1860, de ne jamais revoir sa femme, de ne jamais pouvoir tenir sa promesse... Ses mains tremblent encore plus à l'idée de laisser Alex seul à Francfort, c'est hors de question d'y passer avant de lui montrer tout ce qu'il sait faire avec ses gants. Le gaz l'endort avant qu'il ne puisse stresser encore plus...

______________________

Alex dépose un bouquet sur la table de chevet de Zimbo, plusieurs années sans se voir et c'était comme ça qu'ils se retrouvaient... Alexander s'asseoit à côté de lui et tient sa main dans la sienne, il attend son réveil avec impatience, David voulait venir avec lui mais il a fait en sorte d'être le seul à voir son ami comme ça. Alex sent son cœur se serrer quand il voit Jan papilloner des yeux.

''Alex... Je suis mort ?''

''Pas encore mon grand, ta femme t'attend à la maison.''

''Pourquoi tu es là ?''

''Parce que tu es mon ami, parce que tu m'avais promis qu'on se reverrait à Francfort, parce que je ne voulais pas te perdre une nouvelle fois.''

''Alex...''

''Repose-toi mon grand, je veux te voir jouer avec moi une dernière fois.''

__________________

Ils sont en 2018, en finale de Pokal, Jan est de retour depuis un an chez lui, près de son lieu de naissance, ils gagnent, et ils célèbrent tous ensemble comme si c'était la seule chose qu'ils savaient faire. Zimbo a pris quelques minutes pour être sûr qu'il ne pleurerait pas toutes les larmes de son corps, heureusement Lukas était avec lui. Alex et lui se retrouvent un peu à l'écart de l'équipe, Meier part de Francfort maintenant, il est un peu triste mais il d'air que son tour va bientôt suivre.

''On a fait du chemin depuis l'hôpital.'' Zimbo rit en regardant Lukas courir avec la coupe partout sur le terrain

''Ouais, c'était des belles années.''

''Tu vas me manquer Alex !''

''Toi aussi Zimbo, tu étais le meilleur gardien de ma vie et je ne t'oublierai pas de sitôt.'' Jan n'est pas surpris de se retrouver dans les bras d'Alex, c'est soit un début soit une fin, mais il est heureux de la tournure de leur aventure.

Fin


End file.
